


Their Can Only Be Genoccide

by SmashBrosForLife



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Evil Chara, Female Chara, Gen, no regrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-24 05:05:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9704024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmashBrosForLife/pseuds/SmashBrosForLife
Summary: Chara is displeased, deing defeted in the last reset once again. But now, a human boy by the name of Roman falls into the Underground and shares the sickening pieasure for killing like they do, So,Chara and aroman team up in a way that will surprise every one. =͢͠)̷ (Note Female Chara)Discontinued.





	1. Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> REGRET NOTHING ABOUT WRITING THIS FIC!

Chapter One

I opened my eyes slowly, seeing a girl with red eyes, white skin, brown hair and a =) smile. They looked almost transparent. “Ah!”, I screamed, throwing my head up and knocking my forehead into theirs. “OW!”, we both said in unision, grabbing were we hit our foreheads. I sat up, seeing the figure more clearly. They had a green sweater with a single yellow stripe were her chest is, also continuing on their arms, a golden heart-shaped locket, brown shorts going down to their knees, black leggings going up to their knees, brown hair that went down to her neck, and brown mountain boots.

I stood up, then offering them a hand because they fell on her but when we bonked heads. She took my hand and I pulled them up from the ground. At first I questioned their gender mentally, but pulling them up showed me that they leaned more to the feminine side. “Hello. My name is Chara. What's your name?”, asked Chara, her eyes shifting between me and my right eye. “My name is Roman and would you be so kind and stop. **Staring. At. My. Eye**.”, I said, the last part came out coldly.

“Sorry.”, She said, not looking guilty. “Anyway… “, I said, turning to face a hallway and started walking down it ,”...where am I?” “You're going to get killed.”, said Chara as she floated after me. “Do you even know where you're going?”, asked Chara,giving her a no. “Ok, well guess it’s up to me if you want to survive.” “What are you-”, Said Roman before he stopped as the world lost its color. A red heart floated in front of him.

Four buttons appeared in front of him labeled **Fight** , **Act** , **Item** , and **Mercey**. On top of the **Fight** button said **Roman LV: 10** , and I was a bit confused. Chara Looked at my **LV** for a minute, looking in aw. “W-w-what!? How!?”, They asked, clearly confused as I am. “Whats wrong?”, I asked. “Your soul is that little floating red heart is your **SOUL** , your very being. Since your soul is red, you have more **DETERMINATION** than anything else. Your **SOUL** starts off weak, LV: 1 but it can stronger by gaining exp.”  
“What does **LV** stand for?”, I asked. “It’s short for **LOVE** , and that's an acronym that stands for **L** evel **O** f **V** iolenc **E**. You gain **exp** , called executioner points, by killing people or monsters.” “Kill?”, I said, my face almost lighting up. “What, you like to kill?”, asked Chara, curiosity in her voice. “I only do it when I need to, but I do get a sick pleasure when I kill.” “Then that's something we have in common. Let's make a deal.”, She said. “I’m listening.” “My soul needs a body, so i’ll inhabit yours. Then i’ll give you advice and power to help you kill every thing down here.” The world regained its color as Chara floated with her arm stretched out. My right eye burned with a bright red light as I took Their hand, my voice changed to a demonic tone.

“D̶̵̡̟̟͎̯̦̦̩̖̼̪̙̤͍̮̕͟E͏̳̠̰̘͔͉́͘A͙̰̟͖͎͈̠͎͖̲̘̠̤̗̹͈͓̯͠L̵̴̨̲̝̜̼̜͈̖̲̫̯͖̤͢”


	2. Are Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara explains there deal further to Roman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REGRET NOTHING

Chapter Two- Are Deal

“ḐE̷̵̛͜À̸͟L̵͘”, I said, shaking her hand. Black ooze began to leak fromher eyes and mouth, crawling its way down Charas arm onto mine, merging with my clothes, skin, hair, eyes, and my every soul. A few seconds later the black ooze covered my body, the disappeared as it merged with me. I felt something different about my right eye, like it was infused with a great power.

“W-w-what was that!?”, I managed to say. ( _That black ooze was my powers taking physical form to merge as my soul entered your body.)_  said Chara, their voice coming from my head. “Simplify.”, I said. ( _Basically I sold my soul to you to live, and as a result you gained my powers_.) “Oh.”, I managed to say. I turned down the hallway, walking further until I reached a doorway. I walked through the doorway, unsurprised that it lead to another room. What I didn’t expect is the reverse daisy on a green patch on the floor.  
“Howdy! I’m Flowey, Flowey the flower. Golly, you must be so con-”, said Flowey, but he stopped as he caught sight of my right eye that burned brightly. A talking flower. _Strage._ I said mentally, knowing full well that Chara could hear my thoughts. Floweys face darkened as the world lost color, a red heart appearing on my chest and my right eye glowed brighter than ever.

*Flowey as appeared!  
*Roman  
LV: 10  
HP: 56/56  
Attack: 5 Defense: 7  
Weapon: Dull knife  
Armor: Jacket hoodie  
*Fight *Act *Item *Mercy

I pressed the fight button, wiping out my dull knife I had in my pocket and slashed at Flowey, a red slash following the blade as my attack hit Flowey.

*Flowey HP: 95/100

Little white pellets appeared around Flowey, then the pellets shoot after me. I used my dull knife to destroy some of the pellets, dodging the ones I couldn’t destroy. I raised my knife up as the blade glowed red like my eye. Then, ten glowing red knives that matched my dull knife appeared. I pointed my knife at Flowey, the red knives launched themselves at him.

*Red Knives(special): 10 damage

Flowey summoned some pellets and launched them at the knives, only five were destroyed as the other five were impaled in his stem. “AH!”, screamed Flowey as he coughed-up blood. I slashed my knife at Flowey, doing 5 more damage.

*Flowey HP: 40/100

The world regained its color, then Flowey spoke. “Gosh, you are strong.”, said Flowey, their voice had a bit of a demonic tone. “But how are YOU able to use magic?.” “I always could do that, but that's the first time I summoned ten.”

( _Let me talk to him_.) said Chara mentally. _How do we do that?_ I said back. ( _Well, since now your body can change form after you gained my power, if you give my soul control over your body, your body will change to my form._ ) _How will I not know your not going to give me back my body?_ ( _You own my soul. You can make me do anything you want me to do._ ) _Ok._

“H̨҉A͠͝Y!̸̛͡ ̨̡ĄR̴E̵͞ ̕Y̸O̵̕U͘͟͝ ÈV҉͡͠E͢N̵ ̀͢LÍ͏Ş̡͟TE̵NI҉͢NG͏͜!͟”, said Flowey with is demonic voice. “Sorry, but I wasn’t listening. Someone wants to talk to you.”, I said. Then, I felt my body shifting and my soul losing its grip on my body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a kudo and a comment if you like!


	3. Flowey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman mets Flowey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter. STILL REGRET NOTHING!

Chapter Three- Flowey

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Flowey POV

 

“H̨҉A͠͝Y!̸̛͡ ̨̡ĄR̴E̵͞ ̕Y̸O̵̕U͘͟͝ ÈV҉͡͠E͢N̵ ̀͢LÍ͏Ş̡͟TE̵NI҉͢NG͏͜!͟”, I yelled, snapping them back to reality. “Sorry, but I wasn’t listening.” Figured he wasn’t. “Someone wants to talk to you.”, He said. I was about to ask who, but I was caught off guard when his body began to shift and change, except his right, glowing red eye. An eye that reminded me of Smiley Trash Bag.

 

His body became a black goop and melting, only to reform. His body changed to a more feminine appearance, then his, no her, no…  _ Their _ body started to regain color. My eyes widened when their body finished regaining color. “C-c-c-chara?”, I said, fear in my voice. “H҉e͘͢l̡̢lo,̵ ̀͘͟Asŗi̷ȩ͢l̕͢”, said Chara, taking a step toward me. Everything about then was on the spot, except their right eye was bright red eye, which the iris glowed a brighter red than their left eye, which rolled over black. However their left eye was normal, well as normal with a dark red eye.

 

“What happened to you?!”, I said with concern. “We͝l͝l ͠Ásrìe̴l, ̀I̛ sold͠ my ̛on ҉sou̷l͜ to͘ R̕o͘m̶an s҉o ̨I c̡ơưld̸ l̷íve̡.”, said Chara. “Who’s Roman?”, I asked. “H̕e's ͠th̨e o̸ne̛ ͞w̶h̀o҉ ̢fo͞ugh̨t ͘y̸o҉u̧ ̵j͘us͜t̴ ͘a ́m͏o҉ḿe̸nt̶ ҉a҉g̶o.”, said Chara. “B͏y҉ ̷se͟ĺl̛in͜g͜ ̢my ̛so̡u͘l to h͏im҉, ͞wę ca͠n sha̢re̴ ́his b͞ǫd͘y͘.̶ ̡M̛y p͘o̸w̛er͠s̴ m͠er̕g̀e͘d wi̧t͢h ̧is͟ ͢s͟ou͠l,̷ ańd͝ a̧s̀ ͜a ͡r̀es͢au͢l̛t͜, ̛w̢e g̀ai͜ned̷ ̧t̀hè ͟abi̷li͢ty̴ to shap̧e͜s͞h̷i͏f͟t.̸”, said Chara.

 

Her body shifted back to Roman, and he turned and walked toward the exit. “Where do you think your going!?”, I said. “To E̸x̶͝t̴ę̕͟r͏̴m̢҉ant. Also, Flowey, or should I call you Asriel?”, said Roman. “What?”, I said to Roman. They spoke, Romans and Charas voice overlapped.

  
  
  
  


“D͈͚̖̣͔̘̼̂ͩ̓̿ͦ́͂ͪ͗ͬ͊͋͊ͭͮ̈͑̚Ō̱̞͔̙̺̯̥̏ͭ͂̒̓ͨͬͫ̈̏̃̔ͫ͐͆̌N̠͓̱̥̖̩͓̹͍̭̬̯̲͇̝̬͖̤̦͐͒̏ͥ̂ͦ̈̂'̱̼̝͎̗̱͉̬̹̉ͥ͑͂̀̔ͫ͌̊̽̚T͈̞̤̖͖̭̳ͯ̂̉͛̐ͥͦ ̪̖̮̟͎̫̭̟̙̳̜ͭ̒̎͂ͫͬ͂̂̀̅ͣͥ̿̒̾ͦ̅ͅͅG̻̘̖̯̰̹̮̰̼̹̹̲̟ͣ͛̉̂ͧ͗ͬ͒ͪE̥̝͔̺͓͒͌̈̅̊̔̑̍̿̒̍T͚͓̲̖̮̩̹͉̥̫͔̼̜ͥ̉̈ͤͭ̊͗̎͑͆̇͊ͩ̃ ̮̙̖͓͖̰̻̗̟͍̱̻̱̩̬͍̦̝ͩ͒͆̓̃ͨ̎̚I̥͓͖̹̯̗̤̼̪̬̗̫̥̘ͮ͌̐̑ͥͯ̐ͣͣ̎͑̚ͅN͓̥̞͈̓̐ͬͨ ̬͎̼̪̥̺̭͖̞̟̤̰̬̤͆̄̔A͉͍̮̓̀̈́̊ͨ̀R̫̪͓̤͍̯̭͈͈̣̬͔̱̗̠̜̮̝ͪ̑͒̈́̈́̈́̏̍̋̑E̥̘͉̹̮͔̞͋̽̈ͦ̓̌ͧ͛̎̈́̒̋̐ ̰̩̣̖̩̥͚ͦͫ̏̀̀ͮ̎̀̈́̓͛̋͆̆̈̉̾ͭ͑W͉̟̠̜̱͕̘̒̃̿͐ͬͦͥ̑̎͗ͤͨ̏̀̚A̹͈͓̘̮̱̪͍̮̻̮͙̪̭̭͌̍̍̈́̑͊ͮ̈̆ͣͩͪ͗̚Y̱̝̖̍ͩͪ̍ͥ̆!̟̭̰̦͇̭̙͓̱͙̻̣͈̮̰̭̙̹̦ͯ̂͆̇̓ͧ̈̈͆̃̍̓ͥ̓̽͆”

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a Kudo and a Comment if you like!


	4. New People

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Characters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REGRET NOTHING!!!!

Chapter Four

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Flowey POV

  
  
  
  


“D͈͚̖̣͔̘̼̂ͩ̓̿ͦ́͂ͪ͗ͬ͊͋͊ͭͮ̈͑̚Ō̱̞͔̙̺̯̥̏ͭ͂̒̓ͨͬͫ̈̏̃̔ͫ͐͆̌N̠͓̱̥̖̩͓̹͍̭̬̯̲͇̝̬͖̤̦͐͒̏ͥ̂ͦ̈̂'̱̼̝͎̗̱͉̬̹̉ͥ͑͂̀̔ͫ͌̊̽̚T͈̞̤̖͖̭̳ͯ̂̉͛̐ͥͦ ̪̖̮̟͎̫̭̟̙̳̜ͭ̒̎͂ͫͬ͂̂̀̅ͣͥ̿̒̾ͦ̅ͅͅG̻̘̖̯̰̹̮̰̼̹̹̲̟ͣ͛̉̂ͧ͗ͬ͒ͪE̥̝͔̺͓͒͌̈̅̊̔̑̍̿̒̍T͚͓̲̖̮̩̹͉̥̫͔̼̜ͥ̉̈ͤͭ̊͗̎͑͆̇͊ͩ̃ ̮̙̖͓͖̰̻̗̟͍̱̻̱̩̬͍̦̝ͩ͒͆̓̃ͨ̎̚I̥͓͖̹̯̗̤̼̪̬̗̫̥̘ͮ͌̐̑ͥͯ̐ͣͣ̎͑̚ͅN͓̥̞͈̓̐ͬͨ ̬͎̼̪̥̺̭͖̞̟̤̰̬̤͆̄̔A͉͍̮̓̀̈́̊ͨ̀R̫̪͓̤͍̯̭͈͈̣̬͔̱̗̠̜̮̝ͪ̑͒̈́̈́̈́̏̍̋̑E̥̘͉̹̮͔̞͋̽̈ͦ̓̌ͧ͛̎̈́̒̋̐ ̰̩̣̖̩̥͚ͦͫ̏̀̀ͮ̎̀̈́̓͛̋͆̆̈̉̾ͭ͑W͉̟̠̜̱͕̘̒̃̿͐ͬͦͥ̑̎͗ͤͨ̏̀̚A̹͈͓̘̮̱̪͍̮̻̮͙̪̭̭͌̍̍̈́̑͊ͮ̈̆ͣͩͪ͗̚Y̱̝̖̍ͩͪ̍ͥ̆!̟̭̰̦͇̭̙͓̱͙̻̣͈̮̰̭̙̹̦ͯ̂͆̇̓ͧ̈̈͆̃̍̓ͥ̓̽͆”

  
  
  


I flinched at their voice, their tone was demonic and their right eye glowed twice as bright. They turned around, walking through the door that leads to the rest of the ruins. I stood, well sat in my case, there, wondering what to do. “I’m going to regret this.”, I said to myself before I disappeared into the ground.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

??? POV

 

You waited for Flowey to leave before you came out of your hiding spot. Once Flowey did leave you walked out from your spot, and sat there for about a minute thinking about what are you going to do. You teleported to your secret hideout, and climbing the chair that was in front of your desk. Once you was on the chair you started typing on the computer that was on the desk, making a few typing mistakes.  _ Cures thies paws! _ You thought to yourself.

 

Once you were done typing, you printed the letter and carefully not trying to rip the paper. Once you had it, you teleported to where River Person was waiting. “Tra-la-la-la!”, said river person. Once you came in sight of them, the stopped and took the paper from your mouth. River Person stood there reading the paper and you think you see a glowing eye from under their hood.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

River Person's POV

 

I read the paper that (N/A) gave me. I new what I had to do. I prepared my boat for a small trip to the void.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter but leave a Kudo and a comments if you like!


	5. Determination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman learns the perks of DETERMINATION

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REGRET NOTHING!

Chapter Five- Determination

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roman POV

 

I walked away from Flowey, walking farther into the ruins. I slipped my dull knife in my pocket, walking straight to a yellow star. ( _ Touch the star. _ )  _ Why? _ ( _ Trust me. _ ) I reached out and touched the star with my hand.

 

*The looming thought of murdering everything down here fills you with D͘͝͏҉e̡̕͢͡t́͏҉̨́é̕͟r̀͠҉̢͘ḿ̛́í̶͜͡n̶̢͘͞a͝͏̡̀t͡i̷̷̛͟o̸̷ņ̕͘͢͝.

 

“What was that?”, I asked Chara. ( _ You have your hands on what is known as a  _ **_SAVE_ ** _ file. If you die, you come to a ‘Game Over’ screen with two choices:  _ **_Continue_ ** _ or  _ **_Reset_ ** .) “What happens if I press Continue?”, I asked. ( _ You start from the last  _ **_SAVE_ ** _ point you saved at, but you must redo all the puzzles you did after the  _ **_SAVE_ ** _ point. Also, all the dialogue of everyone else that came after the  _ **_SAVE_ ** _ point will be the same _ .) “So it’s like going back in time.” ( _ Yes _ .)

 

I climbed the stairs and entered through the door, and to see a puzzle. “A puzzle.”, I said. ( _ Yes. The entire Underground is filled with them. _ ) I walked to the sign and read it, then I walked over the buttons except the middle ones and I heard a click, signaling that I completed the puzzle. I walked into another room and took a left over a bridge, noticing several labeled switches. I pulled the first switch and continued, then turning left to pull another switch. I heard a click and continued to the nest room, only to find a dummy.

 

“Well that's convenient.”, I said to myself. ( _ Let's try practicing are magic. _ ) “Ok.”, I said. I closed my eyes, concentrating on glowing, floating red knives. Then, ten Determination Knives(That’s what now called) appeared around me. I pulled out my Dull Knife, raising it in the air. When my arm was straight in the air, the Determination Knives pointed forward. I brought my arm down, pointing at the dummy, and the knives shot at it, impaling it. It then turned to dust.

  
I continued through the door and made a right, then turned right, then a monster appeared and the world lost its color.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a Kudo and a comment if you like!


	6. First fight and absorbing souls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NO REGRETS!!!!

Chapter Six- First fight and absorbing souls

 

A red heart appeared on my chest as a text box appeared in front of me.

 

*Froggit attacks you!

 

I wiped out my Dull Knife a slashed the Froggit, it evaporated into dust, killing it instantly. A little, white upside down heart floated were the Froggit stood. It then flew at my soul, merging with it.

 

*You Won!

*You earned 10 XP and 0 gold.

*You absorbed a **SOUL**!

*Your **MAGIC** increased!

*19 more to go!

 

“What was that?”, I asked Chara, hoping that she would have a answer. ( _That was a monster soul, but they normally turn to dust when the monster is killed._ ) “Apparently I can absorb souls when I kill a monster.” ( _Yes you can. Also, when you absorbed that Froggets soul your_ **_MAGIC_ ** _increased._ ) “So I can use more magic, which means more floating knives.” ( _Yes._ ) “Then let’s get going.”, I said as the color went back to the world.

 

I read the sign that was there and it said:

*The western room is the eastern rooms blueprints.

 

I continued forward, thinking about what the sign said. My question was answered when I entered a room with spikes all over the floor. I lifted my knife and sung it, sending a red wave that destroyed the spikes. I continued onto the next room. The room was a long hallway with a simple path to follow. I ran down the hall and stopped when I came upon the door. “I’m going to rest here for now. I’m tired,”, I said to Chara. ( _Do you want me to take control for a bit?_ ) asked Chara. “Sure.”, I said before drifting off to sleep.

  
Using magic is exhausting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a Kudo and a comment if you like!


	7. Getting Attached

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara starts getting attached to Roman(slowly)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I REGRET NOTHING!

Chapter Seven- Getting Attached

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Charas POV

 

Romans body shifted, morphing to a more feminine appearance. I keeped his silver hair, his white T-shirt, his black jacket hoodie, our right eye. I, no,  _ we _ are now wearing black shorts that went halfway to our knees, black stockings that ended about an inch from where our shorts ended, and brown hiking boots. A heart shaped locket appeared around our neck, silver instead of gold, so I wont be recognized.

 

Once the changes to Roman's body wear completed, I stood up and walked through the door. Once I was in the next room,I walked toward the SAVE star and toughed it.

 

*Ḑ̧ȩ͝t̸͢e̴͠r͞͞mi̷͞͏n̸̢a̡t̶̨̀i̢͞o̸͠n̢͟

*HP fully restored

 

I walked into the room north, finding a bowl of monster candy. I put my hand on the candy, then my hand spread over the candy, pulling all the candy into my inventory.

 

*You took all the MONSTER CANDY

*You monster

 

Invatory:

*Monster Candy x 100

 

I smiled at the amount of Monster Candy we have in our inventory, then I walked out of the room. I saved at the SAVE star and continued down the hall. Then a Frogget appeared.

 

*Froggit hopped close!

 

I took out our knife and slashed it, killing it, then we absorbed its soul.

 

*You won!

*You gained 10 xp and 2 gold!

*+5 xp from your SILVER LOCKET!

*Your  **MAGIC** increased!

*18 more to kill!

 

I walked around for about 5 minutes, killing about three more Froggits and two Whimsun.

 

*Your LOVE increased!

*Your  **MAGIC** increased x 5

*13 more to kill!

 

I smiled at the message, seeing that our goal getting closer and closer. Suddenly, I felt pain coming or head, like a horrible memory mixed with the force of a sledgehammer. I walked backwards into a wall, then slid down until we were sitting. Sweat poured down our face, taking in deep breaths and releasing them. I put our hand on his chest, feeling a scare that was always there. Why didn’t I noticed before?I got up, clutching the Dull Knife tighter, and walked off, determined to finish all the monsters here.

 

*Knowing that you're getting attached to Roman fills you with D̴͏͡e͢͏t̸͜͝͏̵e̛҉ŕ͟m̸̶̨̛͘i͡͏͜͏̀n҉́͜a̶̶ţ̷͟͢͝ì͞ó̶̵͢n̶.

 

[Roman LV: 11      Playtime: ???:??]

[Ruins]

[File saved.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a kudo and/or a commet if you like!

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudo/review if you like!


End file.
